Reflection of Light and Darkness
by elvira813
Summary: Aufic. Hao and Yoh have just become your fiancées, and you are trying your best to prevent the marriage happening. You decide to force those two “idiots” to withdraw their marriage… Secrets and mysteries all over the story!
1. Ch1 Sudden Notice

This is an AU–fic! It is supposed to be a you-fic, but since it is not allowed, it has turned into an I-fic. Just pretend that you are talking… Oh, and your name is Yufina Loxelanne (weird name, is it?)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine!!! (I wish it is…)

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter I---

**Sudden Notice**

In this world, there are only three clans: Light Elne, Dark Lore, and Ze Lumar. The Lighe Elne and the Dark Lore are always in disagreement and hate each other. On the other hand, the Ze Lumar is neutral.

Marriage between the Light Elne and Dark Lore are forbidden, except arranged marriage of a boy and a girl from each of those two clans. There are only two inter-clan marriages per generation. Often, they will not stay together because of the environment they are in and of the disagreements of view.

Of course, there is still the human clan who is unaware of all those tensions. Some kids from the clan will go to the human world to study because they lack in power, or they are slacked from the family or clan.

---------

"Yufina chan!"

Someone calls me with a loud yet sweet voice. I really don't like this name, but it is the ONLY thing that my mother and father agree on.

"Hey, Katia chan."

"Why are you running? The course only starts in ten minutes. You have plenty of time to walk there!"

"I just want to get there in advance. I have a report to hand in to the teacher."

"You are always in a hurry and busy. Miss perfect A-student, Miss model student, Miss student body president…."

"You don't have the right to say that to me! You are also a straight A student and vice president!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

That is Katia, my best friend. We have been going to the same school for years. She is a little bit lazy but is the best friend one can ever get.

"Have you heard from your parents yet? There is a meet the parents day tomorrow."

"Katia, since when did my parents come? Besides, I wish that they don't." _They will scare away everybody._

"But EVERYONE wants to see the parents that raise you so well!"

"We are going to be late if we continue on talking."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Hey! Don't change the subject! Yufina chan!!!"

---------

It is not that I hate my parents. I love them very much. It is just that I really hate to stand out with all their weirdness. They are not really weird but are just not adapted to the normal life that I am having right now. Besides, my mother and father never talk to each other. They are both remarried.

Well, they are from the Dark Lore and Light Elne clans. They are one of the two couples that are forced to marry the one in the other clan, and I am their kid. I heard that the other couple that has to marry has twin brothers. However, one of them has purely the power of Light Elne, and the other has purely the power Dark Lore. They are raised separately and have never seen each other, or so I heard.

Me? I am from neither the clans. Technically, I can be either in the Light Elne clan or in the Dark Lore clan. Nevertheless, I have never shown ANY of my power to put in either clan. My mother is the one who raised me. My stepfather doesn't really know that I am my father's daughter. In fact, no one else than my mother, my father, and I know. My stepfather doesn't like me much, so I have been going to the human world for quite a while. My mother and father send me monthly messages to ask for my health and to give me money, but that is all they do.

People think that I have a sad life, but I live alone and happy. I have friends, fame, and everything that I want. I don't need anything else.

---------

"Yufina chan, do you want to go for an ice cream?"

"Sure, just wait until I finish the report that the teacher gives me today."

"Oh come on! You only have half an hour before your part-time job! We won't have enough time for both!"

"We will! I'll just have to finish this paragraph…"

"Yeah, right. You… Wow! There is something flying in the sky! No! Two things… Are they birds? A white one and a dark one…"

As soon as I hear that, I know that my mother and father have sent me their spirits to give me their monthly messages. It is quite weird that Katia can see spirits.

"Katia chan, why don't you wait for me in the ice cream parlor? I'll join you there!"

"But those birds…"

"You can see them anytime! Come on, let's go buy some ice cream."

"Two balls: tuff chocolate and praline with cream?"

"You read my mind. Come on, go go!"

After Katia is gone, I open the window to let those spirits in. As usual, they give me the parchments and fly away without saying hi.

I open the message from my mom and read it.

"Yufina,

your fiancée: Asakura Hao, Dark Lore.

Marry in a year.

---Mom"

WHAT? Fiancée? I am only 16! I am not old enough! I still have a future in front of me! I am still young!!!

I quickly open the one from my father. I wish, no, hope, no… beg that it is not something alike…

"Yufina! My cute-adorable-honeybee-sweet-baby girl!

I am sure that you have waited a long time for my message!

I know that you are! Isn't that right? My little-darling-pumkin….

(I skip half the parchment roll to get to the main point)

You know that I really love you, and that I never ever want to let you go, but…

You are old now!

You will have to go away from my warm-passionate embrace one day…

---Dad"

Surprisingly, his message is not this long… It is rather short this time. Short?

I take out a loop and search for a hidden message. At the bottom of the message, in a minuscule handwriting, there is another message:

"P.S.:I hope that you won't see this…

But I still have to tell you or you will never talk to me again!

Remember that I am your dad who loves and cares for you more than anyone in the world!

Well… The thing is that… I got you a fiancée!

He is from Light Elne… His name is Asakura Yoh.

Please! Don't kill me! You have to get marry in a year!"

"WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE THEY!!!!!!!"

---------

"Yufina chan! You are late! Your ice cream is starting to melt. Are you ok? You seem to be distressed."

"My idiot parents!"

"What did they do this time? They forgot to give you money?"

"No."

"They forced you to exchange school?"

"No!"

"They ask you for giving them a full-set of pictures for each second of your life? Oh no, that's only from your dad."

"They got me a fiancée."

"This is not that bad. You can still refuse him if he is not cute enough."

"But they BOTH give me ONE!"

"What? You have two fiancées? That is so hot!"

"Yeah, if you are not the one actually have two!"

"It's only fiancée. It is not like one of them is your husband."

"They both told me to get marry in a YEAR!"

"Wow, that's new. What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I have a proposition."

"Yeah?"

"If you can't refuse the marriage, make THEM refuse it."

"How?"

"Disguise into something else, pretend to be the most disgusting person ever, something like that."

"That's a good idea! But… I will have to change school then…"

"I will go with you, so don't worry."

"But…"

"My parents won't be mad or sad. They think that you are the reason why I am the me of right now."

"No… It is just that you are not allowed to go to there…"

"Why?"

"It is a school for the… hum… rich people."

"Oh."

"So you can't go…"

"That's fine. We'll just e-mail each other. I'll be your secret advisor!"

"Thanks, Katia."

"You are welcome!"

---------

Having Katia's words, I already feel much more comfortable. When I am back home, I wash my black long hair. The tainted color goes away and reveals my red hair. I take off my black colored lenses… I stare at myself in the mirror. One green and one red. My eyes are not in the same color.

My mother has red hair and green eyes, and my father has black hair and red eyes. My red eye is the only thing I get from my father. My stepfather always complains about that eye. He hates it. He has no clue why I have a red eye. He usually asks me to disguise myself or not to look at him. I just hope that this will scare away my two soon-not-to-be fiancées, Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh.

Asakura? Both of them? Wait… if Hao is Dark Lore, and Yoh is Light Elne… It means that… they are the twins that their parents have inter-clan marriage too! So… They will not mind that I'm a half-breed!

This is not good at all… Really not good…

---------

Here it is, a first chappie! Review to tell me what you think of it!


	2. Ch2 Asakura Yoh

**Thanks to Out-of-the-box **for being my beta-reader!

Many thanks!!!

_**New pictures**_

**RueNeko: **Yoh and Hao are both great! I love them both! This chappie has a little bit of Hao, and next one will have Yoh. And then.. All the other boys! I am making a big strew for love potion for Yufina (that means all of you). I have some preferences for the boys… But not telling you!

**Flower-girl018: **Thanks! Please continue to support me! (who do you want to end up with?)

**Soccer-cutie67: **I'll try to update soon! But if you have to choose only ONE? Who will it be? You can't marry both? Can you?

**JKack-e: **If you flame me? who will continue the story? And don't worry, except in my exam time, I normally try to update as soon as I finis ha chapter.

**Ely-sama: **I won't forget!

**Schizophrenic: **Wow! You have different personalities! That's cool! I will keep on writing! Don't worry1 I will try to update as soon as I can, promise! I update quite fast compare to the other authors, I think, I hope, I wish? I hope to hear from you again! (Oh, who are you rooting for?

**Evilmaniac: **Thank you and to your sister too!

**Kalikasumi: **I will update soon!

**Kay: **What will happen is a complete mystery, even to me! thank you for supporting!

**X3-kyoko: **Hope that you can sign in next time! What is your sign-in name? (because you say that I always write good stuff… Are you someone who review for my other story?)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine!!! (I wish it is…)

**The Reflection of Light & Darkness**

---Chapter II---

**Asakura Yoh**

Inside of my room, Katia and I are planning my little trip to Artemicion Academy.

Hair, Ok!

Clothes, Ok!

Preparation, Ok!

"Let's rock and roll, Yufina-chan!"

"Katia-chan…is it really necessary to say that?"

"No, but it is fun! I wonder how you die your hair to perfect red… one eye green and one eye red? This is so original! You will scare them away for sure!"

"Let's hope so."

"Oh! Let me add one final touch!"

Katia brings out her gigantic bag full of weird accessories. First, she goes to my back and starts to take my hair into two braids. Next, she then takes out a heavy pair of glasses and places them on my face. Surprisingly, it didn't have degrees to affect my perfect vision.

"Here, now, you look like a nerd!" Katia giggles outrageously.

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Yufina retorted.

"It is if you want to scare away those two fiancées."

Katia dumps out of her bag a lot of distasteful and unattractive clothes.

"I have already made you look ugly. Now, we need to work on your taste! Your clothing will only be nerdy clothes! I am so thoughtful!" Katia praises herself.

"Yeah, right."

"Then, your character...do you think that those boys will hate strong-willed girls or stupid girls?"

"I have never met them before. How can I possibly know?" I answer.

"Take a guess."

"I would say… crybabies. No one likes them." I say firmly.

"You are the president of the acting club, so you should be fine. Let's see, what else should you do to give a bad impression to others?"

"You're the master, and I am the pupil. Can't give any comments, right?"

"True! I think that you are fine now!"

"If you say so. I will just come and blame you if it doesn't work."

"It will work unless…" Katia stops in the midway.

"Unless what?"

"You fall in love."

"Like that will happen."

---------

Artemicion Academy is a school especially made for all three clans, Light Elne, Dark Lore, and Ze Lumar, to study the arts of Shaman. Here, there 'should' have been no differences between the clans. The students divide themselves amongst levels: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. In each category, they possess different level of stars.

Why do they love to complicate my life?

Gold, Silver, and Bronze are classified by the nobility of the family. The more ancient and powerful family you have, the higher rank you have. The stars level, from 1 (the highest) to 5 (the lowest), are for the accomplishment done for the school.

Gold, Silver, and Bronze are classes for what each family stood in. Star levels that range from one to five, one being the highest, stand for accomplishments that were performed for the school.

"What a stupid way to boast superiority!"

I walk to the school and am amazed by the size of it. This is even bigger than my stepfather's house! And I thought that my stepfather has the biggest house in the world!

"I will give you a tour on the Spirit Mobile." A guide says to me in a passive voice.

Spirit Mobile? What the heck is that? Without having another minute to guess what a Spirit Mobile is, I see it. It is a car united with a flying spirit.

This is weird…

---------

The academy is big indeed. In fact, it is more like a city. The center of all is the school. To its south, there is a beach and to its north, there is a forest. In the west, there are shops beyond count and in its east is covered by a blurry cloud.

As soon as I descend from the Spirit Mobile, I walk to the school entrance. When I enter, my clothing immediately changes to the school's uniform. It is white with golden laces and accessories. Oh well, too bad for Katia's time for searching for nerdy clothes. Coming in my uniform, there is a star necklace with the symbol five. Am I really this bad to be classified as the weakest level in Shaman Art?

---------

"Miss Loxelanne, I welcome you to Artemicion Academy. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, Headmaster Goldva."

"Your mother notified me of your arrival. She told me to take good care of you."

"How much did she pay you?"

"Just about…" Headmaster Goldva coughs. "…she didn't pay me."

"Oh, ok."

"Here, we have ten commissioners. They are also teachers from the school. But those commissioners have the right to punish those who break the school's law."

"Laws? Don't you mean by the rules?"

"No, laws."

"If you say so. What else do the commissioners do?"

"We place students under their care, and they choose a student per month for a Shaman Fight. The victors will have the best of everything for that month."

"Best of everything?"

"We have special rank for the food you'll eat, campus in which you will live, and the workload you have to do each week. The victors will eat the best, live the best, and don' have any work to do."

"Which team am I in?" I ask curiously.

"You commissioner's name is Noah. And team name… You don't have one yet."

"Why?"

"Your team always forfeits. There is no need for a team name." The Headmaster seems to be casual about this continuous loss.

"But what do the others call this team?"

"The Loser team."

"…"

"I'll let Noah guide you to your classroom. Good luck."

---------

My first class in Artemicion Academy is just a normal English class. I wonder why do they have to learn English. However, I am totally wrong. It is not only an English class. In one hour, I think that I have heard about ten languages. Why do they have to learn this many languages? Do they even need this much?

On my way out of the class, I see a girl. She looks like an angel...but wait, I know her! She is Jeanne, my sister—no, more of a half sister. She and I are from the same mother, but different fathers. Once again, no one knows of this except my parents and me.

I want to give her my greetings, but people already surround her.

---------

Oh, super. I've to start Clan Study right after lunch. What do I know about my clan? N-O-T-H-I-N-G. This is so bad.

When I arrive to class, all the students are wearing white unlike in my previous class, which is composed of white, grey, and black.

Oh! The Light Elne are wearing white uniforms, the Ze Lumar are wearing grey uniforms, and Dark Lore are wearing black uniforms. What a more complicated way to show differences…

The only way to differentiate those clans is probably magic. The Light Elne are known for the use of elemental magic, and the Dark Lore do best in summoning. Ze Lumar? They are the mixture of the other two clans.

"Welcome to Light Elne Clan Study. I am your teacher for this special class. Now, be sit, and let us start this wonderful three hours together."

Ok… This is boring. The teacher, who is from the Light Elne, only knows how to talk about the wonders of the clan that he forgets to 'teach' us magic, the specialty of the clan. This is just too boring.

I wonder if Jeanne is in my class. I look around but don't see her. Then, I see a boy. He is sleeping in class? And is that a headphone? Oh, my! What an irresponsible teacher to let someone like that unpunished? From my table, I cannot see his face, but who cares?

"Miss Loxelanne. What was the most glorious thing that the Light Elne had ever done?"

"Euh… I don't know."

"They won against the Dark Lore in the battle of Shaman King 500 years ago!"

"Professor, isn't that history?" I ask.

"Not if it is the glory of the superior clan!" The teacher sounds very angry.

"You're being biased… Hum, actually 'clanism' if it exists!"

"How dare you!"

"You have no control of the class! Look, there are people sleeping, and listening to music! What kind of control is that?" I retort.

"Who dares to…"

I see the teacher looks around and stops his glaze at the boy that I mentioned earlier. The teacher seems to ignore him and passes him sight to other students.

"You just ignored him!"

I stand up, walk to that boy, and lift him by his uniform.

"Him, him, him!!! He is the one sleeping!"

I hear some whispering from all the students, and the teacher seems to be extra furious when I point at that boy.

"OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" His voice echoes through the whole room.

"With pleasure."

---------

To have a quieter environment, I decide to go to the north forest. I have my books with me, so I don't have to worry about wasting my time.

"I refuse to be called a loser!" I say in an angry tone.

No one listens to my plead. They all think that I am making a fool out of myself. OK, I am in the Loser team, but this doesn't mean that I am a loser or stupid! I am really bad at controlling myself when there is someone disrespecting authority, but there is no need to call me a dummy just because I shout at a teacher!

Luckily, I am good at studying. All I have to do is to catch up by studying hard, right? Clan Study will be easy, right?

Wrong. Totally wrong! My Multilanguage class, I think that I can manage that, but Clan Study. It's desperate! I read the books over and over again but couldn't even understand a thing!

Furiously, I throw the book, Fast Learning Clan Study, far away from me. I hear a small "ouch" sound.

Scared that I actually hurt someone, I follow the origin of the sound.

It is the same boy from my class. Isn't he supposed to be in class? Why is he out?

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" I ask.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm in your class, but I got kicked out."

I don't think that he knows that I was the one who pulled him up...

"Oh. It's all right. The teacher never remembers what you did. I always sleep, and he has never grounded me once."

"Yay for you." I say with the feeling of injustice. "So, why are you here?"

"I am too lazy to stay in class."

"How can you be lazier than you are in class? You were already sleeping." That's so funny!

"I don't even want to be in class if Anna didn't force me to."

"Anna?" Is he talking about the same Anna that I know?

I hear some footsteps and see some black uniform with silver laces boys walk toward us.

"My, the heir of a Light Elne noble family is skipping classes."

"Dark Lore will rule over the Light Elne."

"This girl is so ugly, then she should be a Light Elne."

The boy who is wearing a headphone does not to be disturbed by what they are saying. He pays no attention to them and continues to sleep.

"Hey, you! Don't ignore us!"

He still gives no response.

"You three," I can't stand them anymore…"Just shut up and go away!"

"You are a fifth star. Who are you to talk?" One of the three boys says.

"Light Elne should all disappear!" Another agrees with him.

"This is a world for Dark Lore!" The last boy of the Dark Lore trio confirms.

"You are no different than my teacher! Stubborn, arrogant, unthinkable…"

Before I notice it, I am already up in the air! Someone is holding me up. Something big that I can't see...a spirit? Why can't I see those spirits? I should be able to, right? Or is this the Art of Dark Lore?

"Let me down."

I must be like 50 feet from the floor! I dare not look down. I'm scared of heights! Help? Someone help?

Maybe that sleepy boy hears my cry for help so he decides to help me.

He wakes up from his sleeping state and gives a smile.

"Why don't you let go of her? Then, we'll all be alright."

"We don't listen to Light Elne! If you want her back, then fight us!"

"I don't want to fight." He says in his usual lazy tone.

"You have to if you want her back."

"You are not leaving me a lot of choices. Amidamaru."

Wow! This boy uses a sword and cuts the thing that is holding me in two!

"Arg, we'll be back!" The tallest of the three people shouts.

All three of them run away.

What about me! I'm falling and falling and falling at high speed! Fortunately, I catch a branch of a tree.

"Let go." I hear him say. "I will catch you."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to die now!" I question anxiously.

"It's going to be alright."

I let go of the branch and fall safely in his arms.

"Are you Ok?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"I have to go now."

"Oh Ok…"

I blush a little. I dare not lift my face and see him. I only lift my head when I know that he is gone. I wonder what his name is…

---------

The first day was already awful enough. Luckily, there is still someone very nice that I met today! Other than that, I hate the school! I really hope that the second day of school won't ever have to come!

---------

**Next Chapter: **The Other Asakura


	3. Ch3 Asakura Hao

**Sorry for this long update... forgive me please?**

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine! (I wish it is…)

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter III---

**The Other Asakura**

---------

The first course I have today is Shaman Art. Since I have a lot to catch up, my teacher sent me to personal study time to catch up everything that I have to know.

Studying… All day long? Oh puh-please! There is no way that I am doing that!

---------

From a far distance, I see an old church. It seems to have some smoke. Because I was interested by the smoke, I walk there.

While I enter, I see a boy. He has long silky black hair. His black uniform, encrusted with golden string, had no button attached. He looks very similar with the person I saw yesterday. A little bit too similar, but the impression they give to others are different. Are they related?

I sensed a glow of fire which engulfed his presence. To my surprise, the fire was natural with his figure. He reminded me of someone like a man, whose job was to cremate as many bodies as possible.

He, having noticed my presence, glances at me with his black, yet shining, eyes. He smiles to me. I think that I am blushing… I cannot see my own face, but I definitely feel the warmth coming to my face.

I try to find anything to say, but I am too embarrassed to say something. Luckily, he talks before I have my head explodes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I" _What should I say? He is looking directly at me! The angel finally talks to me!_

"Angel?"

"Wait. What? Why? How?" _What is he talking about?_

"Why did you say that I am an angel?"

"When did I…" _Can he read my mind that he hears that I say that he is an angel?_ "Well, actually…"

"Yes?"

"…" _Oh my god! His smile! It is so irresistible! _

"My smile is irresistible? Then what if I…"

That boy walks closer and closer to me until he is almost away from me.

"Go away from me!" _Oh my! He is way too near me!_

"Why should I?"

"Because you are a gentleman?" _What kind of excuse is this? I am such an idiot!_

"Gentleman? Me? you must be mistaken. I have never been one."

"Maybe now is the time that you have to learn to be one?" _Ok… Now I sound like his mother._

"Why?"

"I don't know!" _It is official! I have gone nuts! _"Now, can you please let me go?"

"I don't feel like it."

He lifts his hand and takes off my glasses. He, then, burns my glasses!

"Hey you…" _How dare he burns my glasses without my permission!_

"I what?"

"My glasses…" _I have to order another pair… Not that I really need them…_

"You don't even need them."

"Of…Of course I need them…" _His smile is so sweet! I can't believe that he is smiling at me!_

If he doesn't let go of me, I WILL EXPLODE! Definitely! I try to attack him, but he seems to be able to dodge my attacks so easily. He even thinks that it is amusing to see me struggle for my way out.

Finally, I pretend to cry. He didn't even react to it. Some time later, maybe I am lucky, I actually slap him. Oh god that I regret that! I quickly run away from the church and hope that I will not have to meet with him soon…

On my way out, I think that I hear three girls talking to that boy.

"Hao sama, do you want us to take care of her?" The orange haired girl asks.

"No." The long hair boy answered.

"Then shall we search for her identity?"

"No. She will be willingly to tell me herself."

Hao-sama… Asakura Hao… He is… one of my two fiancées… Then… If he is Hao, then the boy I met yesterday must be Yoh… Oh my… I think that I have just created more troubles for myself.

---------

I eat my lunch quietly in the corner without disturbing anyone. Then, I heard some crashing noises in the cafeteria. There are two boys who seem to be arguing over something. One of them has purple hair and golden eyes. His haircut has a pointy pike. The other one has blue hair. His clothes look like someone from Arctic. Won't he be hot in those clothes in the summer?

"You!" the blue hair boy shouts energetically. "Stop exercising control over the cafeteria again! I am not eating CHINESE FOOD!"

"You have a problem with Chinese food?"

"One time is good, two times are enough, TEN times in a row, that's WAY MORE THAN ENOUGH!"

"Are you trying to say that Chinese food is not good?" The purple haired one's pike started rising.

"YES!"

CLASH, BOOM, any sound you can think off disturb my quiet and peaceful lunch. Gee, does everyone here just know how to fight? I slowly walk away from that room and prepare for my next class: Combat.

---------

The whole classroom is filled with different kind of weapons: spears, swords, axes, and even snowboards! It is somehow…special? The class and the teacher I have seem to be nice, for once. Just as I think that I'll have a more normal class, the two people recently arguing in the cafeteria are in this class.

"Why are YOU doing here?" Both of their voices clash.

"Mr. Tao, Mr. Usui, you are both late. How can I punish you two?"

"Shut up." The Chinese-lover guy, says.

"How dare you say that to me! I am your teacher! Go…Go give me one thousand push-ups!"

"How easy." The pike-haired guy answers arrogantly. "But are you sure that you can punish me?"

The teacher lowers his head and bites his lip. It is weird to see a teacher lowering down his head to a normal student. The other guy, passes by the teacher without saying any words. The teacher seems to be afraid of him too. How is that possible? Are they in the noble families as well? They must not be Light Elne since the only two Light Elne noble families here are Asakura and Loxelanne.

The class, with them here, has everything changed. The winter-clothing guy is sleeping and snoring during class while the Chinese-lover is training with his spear. The teacher , who tries to ignore them as much as possible, continues to explain the basic skill of fighting.

At last it is the practice time. I choose a fan as my best weapon. Yes, a fan! My mother has taught me how to fight with a fan when I was little, and I've taken a liking to it ever since. The fan that I possess is a custom-made by one of the most famous weapon maker in the world. Rumors say that it is a gift of marriage from my father to my mother. The truth? I don't know.

One swing, two swings, and I think that I have the whole class's attention. I guess that they would have never thought that I could actually fight. Somehow, the teacher doesn't seem to be too "thrilled" that I'm talented in fighting. The two disturbers are ignoring the class again, but I could have sworn that they both looked at me. I, for the first time in this school, am proud to be here.

"Miss Loxelanne, you do not show off in class."

"Huh?" What did he just say? Showing off?

"Loxelanne? Isn't that the Light Elne's noble family?" some students whisper.

"Yeah, I heard that she's coming to here. She must be Iron Maiden Jeanne's sister." Another person murmur.

"Silent. There should be no talking in my class. I am the one and only one allowed to talk. Now, miss Loxelanne, let's see, lowering your star level? Oh, you are already in the lowest rank."

"Shut up." A voice coming from the back said. "You are disturbing my sleep."

"Mister Usui, I will not allow rude comments! Both of you, out of the class!"

I then follow the energetic boy out of the class and realized we were followed by another student.

"Mister Tao, I do not remember giving permission for you to leave."

"You want me to refresh your memory?"

"There…There is no need for that. You may go."

---------

When we arrive at the garden, we stand between the school and main gates. At this point, the hot-tempered boy didn't follow us.

"What's your name?" He asks me. "Mine is HoroHoro."

"Yufina, Yufina Loxelanne."

"Weird name."

"Not as much as yours."

We stare at each other and burst in laughs.

"The combat teacher hates strong people. He's afraid that they are stronger than he is."

"That's why he's so mean to me."

"Yeah, all you've to do is to stand up to him."

"What should I do?"

"Easy, you punch him. Stupid Ren and I win against him, so we are free to do whatever we want."

"Why don't you just skip class if you are not even listening to him?"

"I don't want to get scolded. As for Ren, I don't know."

"By your parents?" I ask curiously.

"My little sister Pilika."

"Does she have long blue hair and pink clothes?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"She's running toward us."

"AHH!"

HoroHoro tries to run away, but it is already too late; he has been caught.

"Big brother, you've to do to train! Give me 1000 push up as a warm-up!"

Pilika drags her brother away with a net while he's screaming and trying to break out.

I remain at that spot and take out my diary to write the 'adventures' I have had today. Little time after I started, Ren walks into my view. He remains there, and I continue writing.

"Hey, Light Elne. Get out my sight." A boy with an insensitive voice mutters.

"And is Dark Lore your name?" I ask sarcastically. "If not, stop calling me Light Elne. It's Yufina." My tone treats him like a delusional child.

I figure that he's Dark Lore since he seems not to like Light Elne. Now, he is mad, and the pike on his head starts rising.

"I don't get it. Girls should be quiet, sweet, and submissive to men." He frowns disapprovingly.

"You're such an old school." I roll my eyes. "Are you delusional or some thing?"

He's mad, again. However, he's kind of cute when he is. He 'tries' to ignore me and keep his 'cool'.

To break this weird conversation, I ask, "What do the Asakura brothers hate?"

Just for a second, Ren seems to be shocked, and his anger rises again, a kind of anger that has… hatred?

"I need help in getting rid of them." I add.

"…"

"I need to get rid of them because they are my fiancées."

That must have seriously surprised him since his mouth is wide open and his eyes went blank.

"Do you know what they hate? Or their weakness? I really need your help for this. I cannot let other people control my life. I don't want to marry at this age!"

"I am not going to help a Light Elne."

Though he says that, he seems to be 'nicer' in terms of talking than before I said 'not letting other people controlling my life'.

"Why do you hate Light Elne this much? What have they ever done to you?"

"I hate them."

"…" Stubborn-minded! And I was sure that he can become my ally!

"Don't do anything."

"Huh?"

"Wait until it passes."

"But why?"

"They both hate to be controlled. They will not agree to it this easily." Ren finally says.

"Yeah but…"

"It'll be dangerous if you do."

As though as he doesn't want to be seen with me, Ren dashes away when some people are passing by. So all I have to do is to ignore them? I wonder if I can do that. However, why did Ren say that they are dangerous? Yoh is carefree, and Hao is just controlling. Why would they be dangerous?

**Next chapter---My fiancées' fiancées**


	4. Ch4 My fiancees' fiancees

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine! (I wish it is…)

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter IV---

**My Fiancées' Fiancées?**

If I have to say something weird about this school, it has to be the way the students view each others. The five stars students praised the one star students like they were Gods. Sure, they are "better" in terms of abilities, but how defined them to be the boss of everyone? Every time a higher star rank student that passes by, we need to "bow to the majesty". How fair is that?

Classes are about to start, but I don't care much about what they are doing anymore. All I want to do now is to get out of here. Why must I endure those proud and arrogant students? I barely listen to my parents anyways. Why must I listen to them?

And this afternoon, it's parents' meeting day. I highly doubt that either my father or my mother will show up for me. They will probably come for Jeanne and Anna only. After all, my father cannot show affection towards me and my mother is just plain cold. My stepfather? If he even looks at me, it'll be a miracle. Not to mention to go see how I'm doing academically.

Still, since this is my first week, I've decided not to skip classes 'that' much. Well, we had Language, Clan Study, Shaman Art, and Combat. What can be worst than that?

--------

I had to jinx myself. History Class, wow, the 'joy' of going to school. Well, between all the classes that I have, I guess history and combat are the easiest ones for me. After all, I'm best in 'normal classes' and quite well trained in combat. All I have to do is to remember everything that the teacher teaches us.

When I walk into the class, I realize that half of it was empty. The people who are attending to this class are mostly Light Elne. It seems that lots of people skipped class.

"Welcome…" A soft trembling voice said. "I… I… hope… that you… will… enjoy… this…. Class…… I am… your professor… Miss Peastruck…"

"Nice to meet you." I answer politely.

Now that is weird. How can a person teach when she can barely put out words? I guess that I have to rely on books instead of the teacher.

Two minutes after the class started, the teacher faints out of fear to stand in front of the class. Like it is a usual case, the students just walk out of the class without even caring the state of the teacher. Before I head out of the class, a girl stops me from going. She has blond hair, is wearing a red scarf, and is wearing a Dark Lore uniform.

"Stop moving." She orders me. "I have some questions to ask you."

"What do you want?" I ask annoyingly.

"Are you the one seen with Yoh before yesterday?"

"Yoh? Oh, Asakura Yoh. Yes I was with him."

"You knew who is he and yet you stand with him?"

"Why are you questioning me? What gives you this right? And who cares about who he is or what I do? This is none of your concern!"

"It is when you are messing up with MY fiancée!"

"Your fiancée?" My mouth drops open. So basically, Asakura Yoh is Anna's fiancée… but also mine? He has two fiancées just like me?

"I am the next Shaman King's wife. And since no other than my Yoh will become Shaman King, I am destined to marry him."

"I hope that you and Yoh will live happily ever after." I say sincerely.

If Yoh already has a fiancée, I don't even have to think about forcing him to refuse the marriage. After all, if Yoh turns down the marriage between this girl and him, he'll die before he finishes the sentence. Life is good! Wait… Didn't Yoh say that he is very afraid of Anna? My half sister? If that's the case, then this girl should be…

"Just out of curiosity," I ask again, "Are you Anna?"

"Yes I am. It's time that you notice this already, Yufi."

"Anna!"

I jump and hug her while she just dodges me. I've never actually met with Anna. I've heard about her from my father. Unlike with Jeanne, I actually keep contact with Anna. Even though she seems bossy, rude, and mean, she is actually a very caring person. She is my only friend who knows about my family situation, well, besides the fact that she's actually my half sister.

"Why did you come here? I thought that you know nothing about Shaman Art. The only thing that you can do is to see spirits, which makes you completely useless here."

"Well… Hum… I am here on a mission. Anna, don't be mad when you here this, ok?"

"What did you do again?"

"Not me. My stupid parents got me fiancées."

"Don't tell me that…"

"Yes, Yoh is one of THEM."

"That unfaithful guy! I'll kill him!"

"Wait Anna!" I hold her as strong as I could to prevent her from going to kill Yoh. "He doesn't even know who I am, let alone knowing that he is my fiancée. Besides, that's why I am here. I want to live a peaceful life so that I will not be forced to marry people that I don't like, or facing my parents. You know how I hate shamans."

"But why would the noble families of Light Elne, Asakura and Loxelanne, want an interclan marriage? Shouldn't it be Light Elne marrying Dark Lore?"

"I don't know. You know how my parents are. They barely know how old I am, let alone telling me why I have two fiancées."

"Two of them? Who is the other one? Is it a member of the Dark Lore noble family Tao?"

"No. Asakura Hao."

---------

I went to eat lunch with Anna. Apparently, a Light Elne and a Dark Lore eating together is like a crime; everyone is staring at us.

"Anna… Are you sure that this is alright?"

"Why not?"

"Everyone is looking at us. They are chatting about how weird are we, sitting and eating together."

Anna coldly stares at our surrounding and they all drop their heads and shut their mouth.

"I don't hear or see anything. I want to send you this package but it would be too expensive. So here it is."

She takes out an enormously large binder and hands it to me. Sigh… Anna is still the same I guess. She wouldn't befriend with someone without a reason behind it.

"Here is the plan for my Funbari Hotspring. Read all of this and find all the mistakes that the other people did."

"So you want me to proofread all of that?"

"Yes."

"Well, it might take a little while…"

"What did you say?"

"I'll get it done by tomorrow. After all, I've the whole afternoon to read this."

"Your parents are not coming to see you today?"

"If they come for me, it'll be a miracle. You know how my father is. If he walks ten feet near me, it'll already be like the greatest gift. And as for my mother, she is very cold. I highly doubt that she will even come. My father will probably come for Jeanne only."

"You still call them 'father' and 'mother'. I guess that you will never call them mom or dad."

"You know how stubborn I am, Anna. For people who don't even care for what I do, I don't have the slightest concern. They are just my parents, nothing more than that. This is why I don't want them to mess up my life. This is my life, and only I can tell myself how to live it."

---------

I guess that with Anna as Yoh's fiancée, I'll be fine. Now, all I have to do is to make Hao ditching me and I can go back to become a normal student. I really don't understand why Anna showed such a fearful expression when she heard that my other fiancée is Hao. I mean he is a bit controlling but he doesn't seem to be bad.

I was walking alone in the hallway when suddenly someone calls me.

"Yufi! I knew that that was you!"

I turn around and see my other half sister, Jeanne.

"Jeanne, why are you talking to me? If father sees this, he will be very mad."

"You are part of our family. I really want us to be able to talk to each other all the time. After all, we are sisters."

"But father is coming today. If he sees you with me, he'll force you to go into that iron cast thing to punish you."

"He won't be here until the end. He has a lot of work to do today."

I look at her innocent smile. She seems just too peaceful and fearless. The first time that father puts her in the Iron Maiden was when she was four. He saw me giving a candy to her and punished Jeanne instead of me. Apparently, I'm not even worthy enough to be punished. But, that punishment was strong enough to persuade me not to talk to Jeanne. I rather see myself getting hurt than her getting into that Iron Maiden at a near-death state. I'm a quite protective of my little sister. She is too pure to see the horror of the world.

"Where are your followers? Don't you usually have seven guardians who protect you?"

"I told them to wait for me elsewhere. I really want to talk to you."

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No no… Just that dad got me a fiancée."

"What? Why did he do that?"

"Dark Lore and Light Elne clans must choose two from each clan to marry with the other clan. So he chose someone for me…"

"Is it Dark Lore family Tao?"

"No… It is Asakura Hao…"

"Do you want to be married to him?"

"No. but I heard that mom is making him your fiancée too… and I don't want any conflict or misunderstanding between us."

"It's ok Jeanne. I won't marry Asakura Hao. In fact, this is the reason why I came here: to break off the marriages between us. But that crazy father! How can he force you to marry someone that you don't want to?"

"It's the clan's decision. It is not just their own."

"You don't want to marry Hao, do you?"

"No, I don't want to marry him. He is too evil and sinister."

"So if I step up and become Hao's fiancée. You don't have to marry him."

"But I don't want to force you to…"

"It's ok. If this is something that I can do to protect you, I will."

Sigh… Why is my weakness Jeanne? I guess that I'll try to force Hao to break off both marriages… Or at least Jeanne's one. Still, I really don't want to find myself marrying to Hao! I will do everything in my power to destroy this marriage!

**Next Chapter: My spirit… Is that really a Spirit?**

(With Yoh and Hao appearing!)

I know that it had been a long time since I've written any fanfics, but…. I'm back! Well, only if you want me to. If I don't get enough reviews, I might just discontinue this.

So, please review! Reviews make me want to write more!

**Yufina's class schedule:**

Monday: Language, Clan Study

Tuesday: Shaman Art, Combat

Wednesday: History, afternoon off

Thursday: Mathematics, Spirit Hunting

Friday: Shaman Art---Clan, Club activity

Saturday: Team fight (one battle only)

Sunday: Off

**The clans' noble families**

Light Elne: Loxelanne, Asakura

Dark Lore: Kyouyama, Tao

Ze Lumar: Diethel, Usui


	5. Ch5 My Spirit, is it really a spirit?

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine! (I wish it is…)

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter V---

**My spirit… Is that really a Spirit?**

Already, it is the afternoon. As promised, I went to the library to read what Anna gave me. Her plan is quite easy to understand: Anna gets all the money and can relax around while the others work for her. There are some critical errors but I managed to correct them in no time. After two hours of reading, I am overloaded with information. Bored and tired, I've decided to go for a small walk. Everyone is with their parents. They all look like proud of their son/daughter for their accomplishments. The one person that I keep my eyes on is a really big man, and when I say big, I mean like a giant. He is shouting at someone who appears to be his son. That's the boy in my combat class! If I remember it well, his name is Tao Ren. I hate to be he, having a father this gigantic.

I continue to pass by the others. It is not long before I see Jeanne with my stepfather; he seems to be happy with her. This is good. At least she will not get punished by him. The next people that I can't help but to notice are Anna and my real father. He is trying to hug Anna while she tries her best avoiding him. She even summons her two favorite spirits, Zenki and Kouki, to keep him away from her. Of course, Zenki and Kouki win and beat my father out in the air.

Annoyed by how everyone has their parents with them, I walk away from that scene.

--------

Who would have thought? If I told myself a month ago that I would rather to be at a student council meeting than at other places, I would definitely kill myself. Now, I truly think that it would have been better to attend to a student council meeting. As I continue to pass by, I feel that someone, or rather something is drawing me in. It is a nostalgic feeling… I cannot tell what it is or what I know about it but it is very familiar, like I've known this for a long time. The air is getting thicker as I step toward the place where my instinct tells me to follow. Although it seems familiar, I still don't have a good feeling about it.

Suddenly, I feel like something is pushing me back. It is like a strong force pulling me away from the place I want to be. That force is so strong that I no longer am able to move, even if I use all my strength. In my mind, there is a soft voice whispering to me. It is gentle, yet unable to resist listening to it.

_Yufina… Don't walk toward there…_

I can hear that voice calling my name. I know that voice. I've heard of it somewhere… but where? When? When did I hear this voice? Why can't I remember it?

_Yufina… Can you hear me? _

"Who are you?" I ask.

_Finally, you can hear me. I have been calling and calling for years and year… Finally…_

"Why are you calling me? What do you want with me?"

_Can't you remember, my sweet little princess? I am your spirit._

My little princess… That seems awfully familiar. I know that someone calls me that but I just can't recall who. Is this person the one who calls me 'my little princess'?

_It has been so long since I've last talked to you. You seem to have forgotten my voice. _

"Who are you really? And why are you calling me 'my little princess'?"

_I see that you don't remember me… How sad… I call you my little princess because you are the most important person to me._

"The most… important?"

Those words hit me. No one, no one ever say that to me. No one, no one thinks that I am important. It's true that I have friends and family but they all hold other people before me. I wished. I prayed. I hoped that I will be someone's most important person, yet, it is nothing but a dream, a mere fantasy.

_Everyone pales in comparison to you. You are my one and only. It is because of you that I am here. You are unmovable, in my heart and soul. Without you, I will not be complete._

"I barely know you. Stop saying things that creeps me out."

_But I've known you since your birth. And I've been with you ever since. I know you, better than what anyone else say._

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking this instant?"

_You are sad. Although you always claim to be happy, you are not. You hate to see people with their parents because it reminds you that yours are not with you. You are never happy. There is a void in your heart that nothing can fill it in. _

"I am happy! I've Anna and Katia, my best friends! I've Jeanne, my adorable little sister! I've a very annoying father, but he still cares for me! My mother is cold but she takes care of me! She paid the headmaster so that I can get into the school that I want! I'm surrounded by love! I am not alone! I am not… I am loved…"

_Don't force yourself to accept something that is not true. But, you are right. You are not alone and you are loved. I will never leave you alone, and I will always love you._

"Who do you think that you are telling me all this? Who do you think you are to tell me that you love me? I don't need you. I have everything that I need. Go away! Disappear from my sight."

_If that is truly what you wish, I will go away, my little princess. But you wouldn't let me go. Whether you want this or not our fate is chained together._

"What fate? Stop inventing lies!"

_I am telling no lies. Hasn't anyone told you? Or have they just erased a part of your memory?_

"Telling me what…?"

_You have a twin brother who happens to be me. _

--------

I run as fast as I can. I don't want to know what that person wants to say. I don't want to know anything! I am happy… I need to think that I am happy. I need to think that I am not alone. Otherwise, I will just break down… He is right. I do have a void in my heart but I don't want to accept it. If I accept the fact that I am sad and alone, I will be even lonelier, and my heart just can't bear that. I cannot let myself to weaken. I cannot let myself drown into the void of darkness that I have. I am strong and I can survive alone.

Before I know it, tears have blurred my vision. I cannot succumb to my weakness. I just can't. I close my eyes and feel the wind softly blowing on my face. When I open my eyes again, I am no longer crying. I wipe the tears on my face and smile. if I don't cry, I won't feel sad. All I have to do is keep on smiling…

---------

I didn't know where I am heading to. By the time that I've notice it, I'm already in front of the old church where I've seen Asakura Hao. I go in, in order to seek some inner peace. Of course, I made sure if he is in there first. After all, I don't want to see him immediately. When I am inside, I realize that I am not the only one in there. There is a kid sleeping on one of the benches. She seems to peacefully asleep. Her afro hair is a little bit messy because of the way she is sleeping. I don't know if it is I who wake her up but, as soon as she wakes up, she stares at me with her tiny eyes.

"Opacho is sleeping." She says.

"I am sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Opacho forgives."

"Why aren't you at the parents' meeting? Did your parents forget to come?"

"Opacho no has mommy and daddy."

"Oh… I am sorry."

"No need. Opacho has Hao-sama. Hao-sama takes care of Opacho."

"He doesn't seem like someone who will take care of little kids."

Bang! That little child hits me on my head.

"You no talk about Hao-sama like this. No one understands Hao-sama except Opacho. No one wants to accept Hao-sama if Hao-sama is not strong."

"It is always better to have someone who loves you than parents who don't care about you."

"Hao-sama is my daddy. He takes worry if Opacho gone."

"I would rather to have

I envy this tiny kid. She is an orphan but yet she has someone important to her.

"Opacho" said a soft male voice, "Are you in there?"

"Hao-sama!"

She runs with her short legs to the long haired boy. He holds her in his hands and puts her on top of his shoulders. She seems to be so happy. Her smile comes truly from her heart unlike my fake smile. He is also smiling at that kid. Different than the evil smile he has last time, this smile seems like a genuine smile.

"We meet again." He says to me.

"Yes…"

I really want to walk away from here, but somehow, I feel like a part of me wanting to stay here with him. Maybe it's because I feel that if he has accepted Opacho, maybe he will also accept me. I hate myself for being so weak. However, I know that I need to ask him another thing. I need him to break off the marriage between Jeanne and him, and also ours.

"You don't seem like someone who will do what other people tell you to, or at least that's the feeling I get after talking to the students here. Everyone seems to fear you." I say, without fear of him.

People have informed me about Hao's character. Apparently, he is very arrogant and kills people who oppose him, or rather say, has his underlines kill for him. Not only that, he wants to make a world where there are no humans. A world of pure Shamans.

"They are so weak. Weaklings don't understand how power truly means."

"And yet you are talking to a girl who has no shaman power, a girl who is merely a human."

"That's because you are fun to tease."

"I don't think that you of all people will just want to make fun of people to pass time." _And I seriously think that. Even if you read my mind, my comment is still the same._

"You've learn to talk to me mentally."

"Why are you here? Don't you need to go to the parents' meeting too?"

"I don't need to go. The parents' meeting is only for weaklings who need to prove to others that they are strong while I don't need to prove to anyone that."

"Just because you are at first golden star level it doesn't mean that you rule over everyone." I say angrily.

"Hao-sama is above everyone." Opacho furiously says.

"He is just using you all to do his wrongdoings."

"No! Opacho and the others follow Hao-sama because we want to. We follow Hao-sama because he is strong."

"Opacho, don't argue anymore. Humans are so pathetic. They are not worthy of living."

Somehow, I feel like I am lost. There is this shadow that pulls me back and invades me. It is so heavy, so much like a burden… Can I… Can I just let it out? Will it be fine if I let go a little bit of that weight? Without even thinking, I burst out words that I would have never imagined me saying.

"Humans are worthless. They are just destroying the nature. They kill without merci, are selfish, and ignore the state of everything around them. They are cold blooded animals. All they care is how much money they have and how much praise they get. Shamans are no better. All they want to do is to become Shaman King in order to shape the world to their liking. It would have been better if both races just disappear."

After saying it, even I am surprised. I can't believe that I am the one who actually say that! I see that Hao smile evilly as if he has been waiting for me to say that. I quickly run away from them. I have even forgotten that I need to talk about the marriage.

I want to be strong. I want to be stronger than anyone. If I am strong, then people will finally recognize me. Like with Hao, people will recognize me; people will follow me, and I will no longer be alone.

"Hao-sama likes this girl?" Opacho asks Hao.

"She seems like a very interesting person. She has so much darkness in her heart; especially she shares the same view as me. Considering the spirits that surround her are quite strong, they both will make great food for my Spirit of Fire."

"Hao-sama likes her more than Opacho?"

"No one beats Opacho."

"Really?"

"Yes Opacho. Now let's go to the parents' meeting together."

"Opacho likes Hao-sama really really really very much!"

"I know, I know, Opacho. Let's go."

**Next Chapter: My Other Spirit**

**Author's notes:**

I kinda like Yufina's brother. To him, Yufina is the most important person. I know that I promised both Yoh and Hao's appearances but I just don't have spaces to write about both of them. Since I've to choose only one of them, I choose Hao. (because Yoh appeared first in chapter 2 and Hao appear second in chapter3) This has nothing to do with whom I like more (although I like one more than the other, it will not affect who Yufina will end up with). Yufina's brother took the space of Hao's meeting with Yufina, so if you feel like killing someone, kill her brother, not me! And about Yufina's outburst, it is planned, it is not a improvisation.

Reviewing is good! Reviews make me know that you are actually interested in my story nad it will make me want to write more!


	6. Ch6 My Other Spirits

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine! (I wish it is…)

**I've uploaded some new drawings! (yes, FINALLY!) Go to my profile to see them. Drawings of Hao, Yufina, Yoh, and Yufina's brother (baby), etc! (Yes, Yoh, Yufi, and Hao are in their UNIFORMS!)**

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter V---

**My Other Spirits**

What I said couldn't possibly be what I truly think, could it? Maybe it is just the heat of the moment. You know how I get nervous in front of Asakura Hao. Maybe I just say it because I am pissed off. That's it. No reason for me to hate both humans and shamans. I mean I don't like shamans because they think that they can beat us humans easily, but that's no reason for me to hate them, right? Won't there be someone to tell me that I am dreaming? That all I said is nothing by my imagination and will never come true? I still have Katia and Anna… They are my friends because they chose to be. No one forces them to be nice to me. They are my friends and they are not here to betray me. I hate myself for even doubting them. I hate to be so pessimistic. I shouldn't think the bad side of others; I should be smiling and enjoying every moment in life.

_Don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong._

"Hey, the one who claims to be my twin brother, I told you that I don't want to hear from you. So just leave me alone."

_I just didn't want you to feel lonely._

"No thanks to you. Why are you dead anyway?"

_There are just some things that it's better to leave it as a secret. _

"If you don't tell me, I'll go and ask mother or father. They ought to know how you die and why they have never told me about you."

_It will be better if you don't know, my little princess. _

"But I want to know."

_Instead of that, why don't I show you something?_

"Show me what?"

_My spirit._

A transparent fox-like creature appears; at least I think it is a fox. I can't see it very clearly. It is blurry.

"What is this? And why is this your spirit when you are dead?"

_This little thing is Balrog This 'was' my spirit before I die. I guess it wants to stay by my side._

"You mean by MY side. But it has a tough name for such a cute little guy. When are you getting ride of it?"

_Can't you even allow one extra spirit to be here, for your older brother? _

"Of course yes. Shouldn't you have known that I hate spirit? After all, you claim to be with me ever since birth. Oh! I forgot! What is your name again?"

_I don't have one. _

"How come? Come on, if you are afraid to tell me because your name is weird, it's ok. Come on, they are our parents, and they give me the name 'Yufina'. They can't be good at naming."

_I seriously don't have a name. They never gave it to me._

"Well I don't believe you. I'll ask father or mother when I see them."

I continue arguing with my spirit 'brother' until I reach to a small hill. That small hill has nothing but one tall tree, but somehow, it feels very peaceful and relaxing. It gives me the impression that all my worries and problems will disappear. Without noticing it, I've already falling into deep sleep…

---------

"Ah, you are finally awake?"

I hear someone asking me. Initially, I thought that it is my annoying 'brother', but when I open my eyes, I see Asakura Yoh.

"What are you doing here?" I scream at him. "And more importantly, why are you sitting next to me?"

I immediately stand up from that comfortable place. Like this place, Yoh gives me a sensation of peace and relaxation. It has been a while since I've felt so safe to be around others.

"It's so peaceful here, isn't it?" he says cheerfully.

"Yes it is."

"I always come here whenever I feel down. This is my secret hiding place."

"But there is nothing to hide you. There are no trees, no walls, absolutely nothing to cover you from what you don't want to see."

"There is a barrier surrounding here. You came in without noticing it?"

"What barrier? I don't see anything."

I continue to search aimlessly for the 'barrier' he claims to have but I don't seem to be able to see it or to feel it. I begin to think that he is just joking with me. Annoyed by his laughter, I decide to walk away.

"Don't go."

Firmly, yet gently, he holds onto a part of my uniform. I look at him, and he gives me the childish smile again. He then let go of my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stop you from going." He soon apologizes.

I really did not want to go away from him. With him, I truly feel protected. His smile, though it is kind of silly, erases all my insecurities. Unlike with Hao, I believe that Yoh will never harm me. With Hao, I cannot say the same. He seems to be too dangerous and unpredictable. Without thinking any further, I sit back down, next to him.

"Are you not scared that Anna will come here and drag you away? After all, she is your fiancée."

I don't know why I ask that. Why did I have to destroy the calm by asking him about Anna?

"Ah, you know about Anna? That means that you know that I am…"

"Asakura Yoh." I finish his sentence for him.

"I thought that you didn't know."

"Does it change anything? Whether if you are a noble or not, it doesn't matter to me."

"Because you are a Loxelanne?"

"No, because I am human. I hate my family name. People judge me according to it. I am not even a shaman. I can barely see spirits."

"I think that you would make a great shaman."

"I don't want to be one."

Even though I have no intention of being a shaman, I know that I will become one. It is a world that I cannot avoid. It is here, in my blood and soul, that I will grow to be a shaman.

"How did you know that I am a Loxelanne?" I ask doubtfully.

"Anna was shouting at me for being with you just before, and she mentioned your name. Yufina, right?"

"Yes. Aren't you afraid that Anna will yell at you for being with me again?"

"Everything will be alright."

In some way, I am glad that he says that he doesn't mind staying here.

"So why are you here? You said that you come here whenever you feel down. What happened?"

"My grandpa was yelling me for my grades."

"You did poorly?"

"Yeah, I got a A- in Clan Study."

"And the rest are…"

"All A plus. I've to live up the name of Asakura."

"Or is it because you need to live up to your twin brother?"

"And that too."

---------

I walk away from the 'sanctuary' shortly after Yoh left. He didn't want to disappear for too long. He told me that he is there everyday, and if I want, I can go find him anytime. Even if I want to see him, I still fear Anna. I can't imagine what she'll do to Yoh or me.

In order to find my father, the one who is my real father, I go to the parent's meeting place where most people are already done with the meeting. They are only talking – bragging about their kids' behaviors and marks. I just stand there, waiting for my father to notice me. I am sure, without any doubt, that he will run to me. He has to hide from all the people here, but I am sure that he will find me and talk to me. Within little time, he snatches me away from that meeting and brings me to a dark alley.

"Yufina! My sweet and adorable weezie-poo! How have you been doing? Isn't Artemicion Academy great? Of course it is! It has my favorite tweenie bear here to light up the school1 Oh! Isn't Asakura Yoh handsome? Although I don't really want to give you away to him, this is a must, I guess. Arg! I can't stand the thought of you getting married! Don't worry; I will not let him marry you this easily! I will make him go through so much pain before!"

"Father, stop talking about nonsense. I didn't come for that."

"Nonsense? Oh no! I've been reduced to nothing more than 'nonsense' in my honeybee's eyes! What have I done wrong!"

"… Just don't talk. I have something to ask you."

"What is it? Anything you want to know, I will tell you! I can't believe that you are actually asking me something! I am so happy that I can cry!"

"Do I have a brother?"

"What kind of garbage are you talking about?"

He turns his joking and immature face to a serious one. From what I know, he never, and I mean never, show a face like this unless it is life or death matter.

"Have I ever had a twin?"

"No, you never had one. Who puts all this rubbish in your head?"

"Why should I tell this to someone who is lying to me?"

"I am not lying to you. Just forget whatever that person said to you. And, no matter who says what, do NOT believe in him. You don't have a brother; you never have and you never will. Is this understood?"

"Yes father."

He goes away in a hurrying speed. My father's words stuck in my brain. If he takes this matter this seriously, it means that there is something important behind this. And I will find it out! I will not live without knowing if I have a brother or not.

_Call me by my name!_

I hear a piercing scream shouting at my ears. I could not locate the origin of this voice, but it is not my brother's.

_Why won't anyone call me by my name! _

Then, I finally notice it. It is just standing in front of me. That giant beastlike monster seems to be in pain. I am not even sure if it is a spirit or it is alive. I don't know if anyone hears this. I know that hearing voices that no one can hear means a bad sign in the Shaman world, but I cannot help but to listen to that begging voice. Not only that, I think that I am the only one who can see this. What does this means?

_I am waiting for you to call me by my name. I am…_

"Belmoth"

I, surprisingly, call out the name that the voice keeps saying to me. As soon as I say this, that monster's actions stop. It walks toward me and takes a bow at me – although I thought he wanted to kill me.

_It is you who heard my cry… Such a pitiful kid… You barely have any Furyoku. Why is it only you who can listen to my voice?_

"How should I know?"

I can feel people's stare at me. From what they see, I am talking to something that is not even there.

_I, Belmoth, hereby pledge my loyalty to you, Yufina Loxelanne. As I once vowed, I shall be loyal to whoever can hear my voice. Master, I await to the day you summon me._

**Next Chapter: A Shaman who cannot see spirits**

**Author's note:**

I try to make a contrast between **Yufina'**s feelings for **Hao** and **Yoh**. With Hao, it's more like excitement and bad-boy feel while with Yoh, it is all about security and safe. I hope that you guys like it this way.

I've drew some new drawings! I've always wanted to draw Yoh, Hao and Yufi's uniforms, and there they are! Well, they are in my profile. I hope that you guys will like them! Please review!

Just to keep track, **Yufina** has three spirits now: **her brother**, **Balrog** (her brother's but since it always follows her brother's spirit, I can say that it's hers too), and **Belmoth**, who is not always with her.


	7. Ch7 A Shaman who can't see Spirits

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine! (I wish it is…)

"**The reflection of Light & Darkness" **

---Chapter VII---

**A Shaman Who Cannot See Spirits**

Hopes and dreams are the things that support any human being to live. However, I have none. I used to dream and hope for so much when I was a kid. I dreamed to be a Shaman. I hoped to have my parents to be by my side. I dreamed to be able to protect things that I love. I hoped to have someone to be my shelter. I was innocent back then. I even dreamed to become the Shaman King. I thought that if I am Shaman King, I will be loved and my parents will finally look at me. I don't know when I've started to lose all dreams and hopes. Now I am not that innocent anymore. The more you dream, the more you hope, the greater the disappointment is.

To love is to live. To live is to hope. To hope is to be loved.

That is not true. Loving is not the goal of living. Living does not require hope. Even if you hope, you still cannot be loved.

I don't know why I thought about that the moment I woke up. It is so unlike me to think so negatively. I am not someone who is pessimistic but, ever since I came to this school, I have become so gloomy. Setting that behind my mind, I went to school.

--------

Mathematic is an easy subject. It is actually very similar to what we would learn in normal class. The next class that I have is Spirit Hunting. Since it is an outdoor class, I am quite worried. I hope that I will be in a class where I know no one. I wouldn't mind being in the same class as Anna or Jeanne, but I can't avoid to be too friendly with them on the outside. After all, I am a half-breed that no one knew.

As soon as I joined my class outside, I noticed that the tension of the class greatly shifted. Unlike the previous classes, which either have a crazy teacher or not worthy of mentioning, this is quite tense. I soon notice that there is a center of attention. The students seem to be avoiding that "center" but still can't help but to look at it. Their worrisome looks make me becoming nervous too. I slowly approach the origin of this tension and see no other than Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh. Why am I even surprised? Only the noble families will cause this much attention, especially the Dark Lore and the Light Elne. Why must they cause this much attention? Why can't they just live in peace?

My presence seems to be noted by both of them, at least I assume. Yoh smiles at me or at someone in my direction only. I suppose that Hao will also notice me because he can read thoughts. He knows so much to the point that it gets a bit freaky, not that I mind it. I wish that I have that power; then I wouldn't be wondering what others think about me. I probably shouldn't think this much since

Hao is able to read my thoughts. But just for the fun of it, I explicitely think "Hello Hao, I think that you and Yoh are very similar."

As soon as i "thought" about that, Hao looks at my direction. He looks like he was annoyed by my thought.

"Sorry." I say in my mind. "I just wanted to know if you noticed my presence or not."

I see Yoh whispering something to Hao and quickly, he goes away. It seems like he only came here to say something to his twin brother. I wonder what is so important that Yoh must come in person to talk to Hao. In the other hand, anotehr thought preoccupies me. Why is Hao here? Please, don't tell me that he is in my class! More importantly, why is he even attending classes? Isn't he like the strongest Shaman ever or something? I remember my parents, meaning my real mother and my real father, warning me about the horror of Asakura Hao. but to me, except his power to read my mind keeps me at a disavantage position, I don't see what's so scary about him. In fact, I find him rather cute, nono, handsome. God! I hope that he didn't read what i've just thought! I take a peek at him and is relieved when I see him concentrating all his attention to Opacho who suddenly appears out of no where.

The teacher of this class is quite disappointing, or rather say predictable. He is basically kissing up to Hao like there is no tomorrow. Seeing that Hao is kind of annoyed by it, he stops and stats teaching the class.

"Today, we will hunt Spirits of water elemented. So the ones who have earth element spirits will be advantageous and those with fire will be in disavantage. Of course, if your spirit is as strong as Mr. Asakura, then it will not be of a concern. Now let's move on."

He then points at different spots and explain the characteristics of the "spirits" that he is pointing. I, for once, thought that he was joking around. However, the students are paying close attention to him. Soon, I noticed that I am the only one who can't see whatever he is trying to teach.

"Hey big bro", I thought in my mind hoping that my 'big brother' will listen to me. "Is it normal if I can't see the spirits that the teacher is pointing?"

I can see them perfectly. I am pretty sure that you can see spirits, can't you? After all, isn't this why you are a Shaman? although you suck at it...

"I can see the spirits when I am in the human world. I can see my parents' shinigamis but somehow, I can't see those."

Have you even seen one spirit after arriving here?

"There is this weird spirit who is in pain that I saw. I am not sure what it is. but that's almost it. Oh! and I can see you."

Please tell me that you are joking! This place roams with spirits, more than you have ever seen!

"Haha...? Are you serious?

After talking mentally with my brother, I decide to raise my question to the teacher.

"Sir?" I lift my hand. " I can't see anything."

"Nice one. Now let's continue..." The teacher says.

"Sir, seriously, I can't see anything. I can't see any spirits that you are pointing."

As if I've said something really funny, the whole class starts laughing.

"Are you sick?" the teacher asks me.

"No I am not."

"Are you having a mental crisis?"

"NO I AM NOT! God! Jsut because I cna't see them it doesn't mean that I've gone nuts!"

"Stop lying and let's get on with the materials. I will not let you skip class."

"I don't think that she is lying." Suddenly, the silent Hao has spoken.

"Opacho thinks too."

It is only then the class takes what i've just said seriously. The teacher, scared of what he has just heard, has decided to send me to the Headmaster.

From afar, I can hear Hao saying,

"A Shaman who can't see spirits. This is starting to get interesting."

**Next Chapter: The Loser Team-Reform! **

**:Manta's Diary: Yoh's Perfect Scores? **

**By Manta**

I, Manta, am Yoh's best friend. I may be short and I may not be a shaman, but I am still Yoh's chosen friend. Lately, Yoh has been 'studying' very hard. He keeps saying that he needs to live up to his name, but I know better. This is not about him living up to his name. This is about him… I won't tell you why.

Yoh and I went to primary school together. Back then, he was very lazy and wished for nothing more than to be able to live in peace. The primary school we went was not a shaman school like the one that we are going now. It is a very normal school, where people don't know the existence of spirits and shamans. You may wonder why I, who am not a shaman, am doing at a shaman academy. I didn't want to leave Yoh alone. When he knew that he needed to transfer school, he, who smiled as if it was nothing, said goodbye to me, still smiling, without a tear. I knew better. He didn't want to go. He was forced to move in a new environment and was forced to marry a girl that he had never met. So I chose to be by his side. I asked my father to donate money to the school so that I can get accepted too.

I am not doing so well in this school while Yoh is one of the best students. If this school is a normal school where we learn how to write or read, Yoh will be no match for me. However, this is a shaman school. All the classes are shaman based.

In language classes, we had to learn quite a lot of languages in order to be able to communicate fluently with the shamans of other countries. I do quite well in this class. After all, it's one of the few classes that are more like normal. How Yoh gets such high marks in this class surprises even me. It seemed since he was young, he was forced to learn all those languages already. Since he was moved from country to country before he went to my primary school, he had picked up quite some languages.

The reason why Yoh does well in Clan Study, History and Mathematics is because I did all his homework. I learn all about the three clans and help, help as in do all Yoh's work, Yoh as much as I can. Three days before each exam, he would come to be with watery eyes and claimed that he knew nothing about the subject. I normally sit him down and go over everything. It would be three days without any sleep. In the beginning, I was surprised about how much he can remember in three days of time. It wasn't long before I find out how. He had asked the spirits to memorize everything for him and use spirit unit so that his spirits will cheat for him. It is pretty amazing how no one noticed that Yoh cheated. Maybe they did notice but only pretend not to.

Shaman Art, Combat, Spirit Hunting, Shaman Art-Clan, and Team Fight are the subjects that Yoh did well. Nevertheless, he got a really scary fiancée, Anna, to look after him. If he did poor in one of those subjects, Anna will become as horrible as a demon.

I sure hope that no one will read my diary. If Anna figures out the reason why Yoh is doing so well in his other classes, he and I will see no tomorrow.

**Author's notes:**

There are some side stories that I didn't want to incorporate in the actual story. They may not appear in each chapter and do not affect how the story is. They are mostly explanations to some unclear part of the story. If you are too lazy to read them, it won't affect your understanding of the story, at least I hope.

Why did I put Hao in Yufi's class? I realized that Hao is not in any of her class, and since he can't be in her Shaman Art-Clan class, the only choices left are Mathematics and Spirit Hunting. I seriously can't imagine Hao being in Yufi's math class. Therefore, I have put him in her class, not that he would go to class often. lol.

I think that the story had been moving quite slow. There is no actual fighting yet. Seriously, I don't know how I did that… I did put some Hao-Yufi Yoh-Yufi incorporated in the story but there isn't that such that happened… yet! Don't worry, the story won't be this slow paced. I will make sure that I'll make people suffer.


End file.
